Dare ya
by Darkness mind
Summary: Beast Boy wants to prove that Raven does show fear. When a chance of a life time comes and a new park is opened Beast Boy dares Raven into taking the challange and staying there the whole night. But theres something fishy about the park owner.Rated M
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea a few days ago when I was brain storming for a new fic. This is set before 'Fear itself' so Raven is still the one titan that doesn't show fear. Or as she states "I don't do fear." So come one come all to another fic that will be surely twisted and might give you nightmares for you are now entering my world.

I don't own Teen Titans…..Just some old smelly socks

Dare ya

**Chapter one:** Understanding those who don't do fear.

Every story starts with 'It was a nice sunny day at who knows where.' The hero's always win, while the bad guys rot in their cells. Everything is all find and happy go lucky when the book is closed and the light is turned off. Our children sleep with peaceful dreams of either skipping threw flower beds or being a rock star. They don't know the true meaning of fear until their older. And then there are some people who don't know fear at all. Who will die bravely then show even a small sweat of fear.

These people are proud of not showing fear. They believe that if they did then they would become weak and useless. And thus is were our story starts. For there is one person that has never shown fear in the face of death. Never cried out when an enemy was nearing. Always showed bravery in the face of death. This person is…..

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy called out her name in a sing song voice. His trade mark smirk was on his face while walking down the hallways looking for his dark friend.

"RAVEN!" again he sang out. Not knowing that Raven was right behind him ready to choke him for interrupting her mediation. A black claw was forming in her hand ready to grab her prey, and then bam the claws were wrapped around the green figure.

"Oh. Hey Raven how's it go-"

"Going? Let me put it in terms that even_ you_ may understand." She took a deep breath trying to let off some steam before she really let Beast Boy have a piece of her mind. Counting to ten in her head she then opened her eyes and looked at her capture.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I need PEACE AND QUIET!" her eyes were starting to turn a light red. Beast Boy took note of this but kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to be chewed out more. Yes even Beast Boy knows when his two cents need's to stay in the bank.

"I need it quiet so I can get control over my powers. Would you like it if the tower one day blew up because of a annoying green pest didn't leave me be?"

He shook his head 'no' very fast hoping that she was done.

"Good now leave me alone."

She released Beast Boy from the claws of death and left for her room. Beast Boy fell to the ground with a 'oof' and rub his behind from the crash.

'Guess it's not the right time to ask her if she wants to watch a scary movie.'

He shrugged and went off to see what his other friends were doing.

Slow start but I promise that things will get rolling really soon. Hope you guys liked it. Cheers to everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah thanks for the reviews. Right now I'm running on sugar and my hands are shaking. Hehe… But I really don't care for that. Great idea teakigirl we can play stank ball with my old smelly socks. But now here's chapter two for you guys.

* * *

All that is holy I am not one of them. I don't own Teen Titans, Family Guy or Saw.

Dare ya

**Chapter two:** Horror movies are made to scare you.

After a few hours of playing video games with Cyborg Beast Boy decided to check on Raven and see if she wanted to join them in a movie. Walking ever so silently he made his way to Ravens room.

'_Ok Beast Boy you can do this. Just knock on the door and ask her to watch a movie. Don't be a jerk though.' _His thoughts were racing. He wanted Raven to join them but he didn't want to be chewed out by her. Knocking her door Beast Boy was ready for her to start yelling at him. The door opened reviling only one eye and a not to happy look.

"What?" Raven asked in her normal monotone voice.

"Hey Rae. Uh sorry for bothering you earlier but I was wondering if you like to watch a movie with us." He had a sheepish grin on his face.

"No."

The door started to close but Beast Boy put his foot in front of it.

"Aw come on Rae it's a horror movie. I know how much you like horror movies." Hoping that this would change her mind he took a step back to give her some space. She took a moment to think about this then looked at Beast Boy again.

"What kind of horror are we talking about? If this is a comedy movie doing a spin off of a horror movie count me out." She crossed her arms while leaning against the door post.

"No no it's not a spine off. I promise. It's 'Saw.'" He looked at her with a little hope in his eyes.

"Alright I watch it with you guys." She then walked out of her room and joined her friends in the living room. Beast Boy followed her close behind.

'_Alright BB you did it. She's watching a horror movie with you guys. Maybe if she gets scared she'll cling on to me.'_ This caused him to grin just thinking about her hugging him while watching the movie.

In the living room we see that Robin and Starfire are sitting next to each other while Cyborg is getting the popcorn and the soda ready. Raven was sitting far from Robin and Starfire not looking one bit excited for the movie to start.

"Alright guys prepare yourself for the horror movie of all time. Some people say that it's based on a true story. Others say that it will give you nightmares for weeks on end."

Beast Boy was giving off his 'movie of a life time' speech. Starfire moved in closer to Robin. She was already getting scared even though the movie hasn't started yet. Cyborg and Raven on the other hand were rolling their eyes.

"Whatever the rumor it you can be sure that it will freak you out." He then started to laugh like a mad man. After his speech he looked at his friends expecting a reaction.

"Just start the movie already." Raven said unfazed by this. Yup that was the only reaction that Beast Boy was going to get. Scowling he pressed the play button and joined his friends on the couch.

The movie was almost over and here's the reaction of our hero's. Starfire is hiding under Robins cape. Cyborg is covering his eyes with his hands. Beast Boy was over the couch covering his ears to he doesn't have to hear the mad man or the screams. Raven….Well she was enjoying the movie and again unfazed by it. When the movie was over Beast Boy jumped up from behind the couch looking at his friends.

"So uh..what did you guys think?" he wanted to hear their reaction.

"Please friend Beast Boy let us never watch that movie again." Starfire said in a higher pitch voice.

"Man I feel like I'm going to be sick." Cyborg moaned out. After his state meant his stomach gave off a low growl and his face turned green. Rushing to the bathroom they knew that Cyborg didn't sit to well with the movie.

"Robin what do you have to say?" Beast Boy asked wondering if the team leader was at all scared of it.

"I was scared I admit but who wouldn't be scared of it?"

At that moment Raven gave off a small cough stating the she wasn't scared. Everyone that was in the room gave off a shocked look.

"You weren't scared?" Beast Boy mainly yelled out.

"That's right. I wasn't scared."

Beast Boy's eye borrow twitched at that saying.

"Horror movies are made to scare you!" his arms waved wildly.

"Well they failed at that." Raven replied without missing a beat. Watching Beast Boy freak out that she wasn't scared was quite funny to say the least.

"Didn't your heart beat increase a little?" he was hoping that she got scared a little bit.

"Nope."

"INHUMAN!" he yelled off while doing the 'evil monkey' stance.

"Guess I am." Raven replied with a wave of her hand. She then got up and walked towards the hallway were all their rooms were.

"If you don't mind I'm going to bed. Good night." She then vanished from the shadow in the hallway.

"I don't believe this." Cried out Beast Boy.

"Ravens different from us Beast Boy. She shows different emotions then us. Come on it's late we all better get to bed." Mainly Robin said that was to shut Beast Boy up and leave Raven alone.

"Fine." Beast Boy muttered out.

'_There's gotta be something she's scared of.'_ His thoughts yelled out.

* * *

Ah yes another chapter by me for you guys. A little humor in it and more some. Hope you guys liked it. 


	3. Chapter 3

What can I say right now? I'm bored, love writing for you guys, and my ideas are popping out of my head. I think 'Dare ya' is one of my favorite stories to work on right now. Thanks again for those who reviewed.

* * *

I don't own Teen Titans…Just my muse who is a vampire waiting for my mark to take over the world.

Dare ya

**Chapter three:** Haunted Land and the challenge.

The next day Beast Boy was still mad at Raven for not being scared of the movie. That's one hell of a grudge to have against someone who isn't afraid. Even Cyborg took notice to this since Beast Boy hasn't griped about him cooking meat.

"Hey B you ok?" Cyborg asked with a small grin.

"Great just great." Beast Boy replied dryly.

"Man you sound like Raven." Cyborg chuckled at his own joke. Beast Boy grumbled something about Raven not being scared and turned away from his cybernetic friend.

'_There's gotta be something that's she's afraid of.'_ Beast Boy's thoughts raced trying to come up with a plan to get Raven to scream in fear. He got up and went into the living room to watch some T.V. and to clear his thoughts. Just as he left the door whooshed opened and Raven came out.

"Morning Rae! Want some pancakes?" Cyborg said in a cheery voice. Raven took a seat in front of Cyborg and just shook her head 'no'. Beast Boy perked up from the couch and had a small scowl on his face.

"Morning miss '_Fearless_.'" The last part was hissed as if he was a snake. Raven looked at Cyborg for an explanation.

"He's a little mad at you for not being scared of the movie." Cyborg whispered so Beast Boy wouldn't have an argument about it. Raven nodded and understood the situation. Beast Boy gave off a low growl and turned on the T.V. Flipping through different channels until he stopped at a T.V. ad that had the world 'Haunted Land' on the front of it.

"Does your friend brag about being fearless? Do you want to prove that they can show fear? Then take you friend down to 'Haunted Land' were we promise to make them scream in fear.

And for those who think that their big bad and brave we have something special for you. It's the 'Fearless' challenge were you have to spend one whole night without ringing any bells. If you survive this then we will tell everyone that you are the bravest of them all. So come on down to 'Haunted Land' were your nightmares come true!"

As if the angels from above were smiling down at Beast Boy his plan was coming into action.

"Hey Raven." A small grin was on his face.

"No I will not do the challenge." Raven replied dryly.

"Aw come on Raven it's nothing but just a small trip to this park and staying there one whole night." Beast Boy had his head leaning over the couch so everything seemed upside down to him.

"It's pointless Beast Boy. I'm not spending one whole night walking around a park that has people dressed up as some idiotic monster trying to scare me. Or better yet some plan old dummy dressed up." She crossed her arms as if saying 'Stop pleading it's pathetic.'

"Come on. I dare ya. Unless that is if you're a chicken."

He then turned into a chicken and started to cluck around Cyborg and Raven.

"Better watch out BB otherwise your going to be a roasted chicken." Cyborg joked around. Both boys not knowing that there was a nerve was hit and Raven was pissed. No one in their right minds calls her a chicken and clucks in front of her without paying the price.

"Alright chicken boy your on!"

Beast Boy turned back into his human form and jumped in the air as if he won the gold medal. But like I said there's a price to pay for calling Raven a chicken. Just as he turned to Raven a black claw grabbed his neck and started choking him.

"Oh and by the way Beast Boy. Never call me a chicken unless you want to pay the price."

Cyborg was in the backround laughing at the site. This is why he loves being around those two. Humor is always granted.

* * *

Another chapter by me. I need a life. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so everyone in my house is sick. The light by the computer keeps on flashing on and off, and I'm not sure if that's a sign of my writers block that I'm about to hit with a flipping hammer! Also just to make everything better I don't own Teen Titans still! Damn it all to hel-

Muse: Moody are we?

Darkness mind: You would be too if you were over worked.

Muse: No I don't know how you feel. But I'm just a vampire.

Darkness mind: HOLY WATER!

Muse: AAAAHHH! (Runs away)

Darkness mind: If I seem moody I'm sorry. My brain is yelling at me for all this work that I have to get done. (cough art project, history homework cough) But as I said before I love you guys and that crap can wait. Here's chapter four. (Grabs holy water and is making fun of muse)

* * *

My muse hates me now for the holy water joke so he is forcing me to say I don't own Teen Titans. Which I don't. (Ah crap my computer light just went out)

Dare ya

**Chapter Four:** Welcome fearless of heart.

As the day went on Beast Boy was bouncing around waiting for night to hit so that they could go to 'Haunted Land' and see Raven scared. Though at some moments in time his bouncing was annoying that Raven again used her black claw and per-say calmed him down. This caused Cyborg to laugh in the backround while watching Beast Boy beg for help. At last night rolled around and Beast Boy was the first to well bounce up.

"FINALLY! The moment of truth! Is Raven really the fearless one here? Or does she have a chicken in her that is dying to come out?" his foolish grin was covering his face.

"We're not even at the park yet and still you give off a speech?" Raven stated while rolling her eyes.

"I'm just getting warmed up for the real deal. Hey if you do get scared you know you'll have a knight in shining armor waiting for ya at the end of the park." This caused Raven to push Beast Boy as hard as her powers could to the nearest wall and hopefully leave a dent in it for a reminder later in life.

"Alright quit you fighting and let's go!" Cyborg's booming voice broke the two up from tearing each other apart.

The car ride to 'Haunted Land' was fairly quiet. Just only a few moments when Beast Boy put his two cents in regretting it after it was too late causing Raven to punch his side.

When they reached 'Haunted Land' Raven couldn't help notice that there was no other cars parked or people walking in or out from the theme park. She waved it off though stating to herself that it was late or it was a school night so not a lot of people would be there.

As Cyborg parked his car a strange figure came out with a twisted smile. He wore a black trench coat, finger less gloves, some face paint that made him look like a skeleton, a old top hat the was ripped at the top, and some black pants that have seen better days. He's shoes were nothing but plain old boots that needed to be waxed.

"Welcome welcome my children of the night." His hands were wide opened as if he was going to hug them.

"And which one of you brave kids will enter my land of nightmares?"

Beast Boy gave out a yelp and hid behind Cyborg. Cyborg rolled his one good eye and looked at Raven. Raven sighed and raised her hand.

"Ah beautiful a young lady. And tell me are we taking the 'Fearless challenge?'"

"Yeah whatever." Raven said dryly. The man gave off a look saying 'She's going to be a tough nut to crack' and returned to his twisted smile.

"Excellent young lady excellent. And what would your name be?"

"Raven"

"Welcome Raven then to my nightmare.

He then guided Raven into 'Haunted Land' without even looking at Beast Boy or Cyborg. The door to the theme park then closed and you could hear locks and bolts.

"Why do I all of a sudden have a bad feeling?" Beast Boy asked.

* * *

Short chapter I know but I'm tired and I gotta get some work done. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Cheers. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews guys. It really makes my day. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My brain went on a shut down spree after chapter 4. So the long awaited chapter for 'Dare ya' is right now! Oh and I'm rating it higher since it's going to get well messy. CHEESE!

* * *

Muse: Come on out.

Darkness mind: THEIR GOING TO SUCK MY BRAINS OUT!

Muse: No their not.

Darkness mind: I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN OVER A MONTH!

Muse: (sighs) Darkness mind doesn't own Teen Titans.

Darkness mind: I SEE THE LIGHT! MUAHAHA!

Muse: Right…WHERES THE STRIAGHT JACKET!

Dare ya

**Chapter five**: Let's play a game

Raven looked around at the theme park. There were sign's saying "Beware of Werewolves" "Keep out" "Ghost Xing" and many other sign's that she found stupid. The park owner still had that evil smile on his face while watching Raven's reaction.

'_She's not afraid now but once the gas hits her all her nightmares will seem real.'_ He chuckled as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Raven looked at him with a questionable look.

"From here on out your alone for the whole night."

"Joy." Raven replied dryly.

"And remember ring any of the bells and your out." The park owner his pointer finger in the air as if he was making a well point.

"Let's just get this over with."

The park owner looked at Raven with a small frown. He wasn't feeling sorry for her. He wanted to see more of a reaction.

"Alright my dear good luck." The park owner slips into the shadow while laughing like a madman.

'_Freak.' _Was all Raven could think.

Before taking a step steam whipped across her face. Thinking that it was just a special effect Raven paid no mind to it. But what she didn't know was that it was a special kind of gas that makes all your nightmares and fears come to life. Taking a few steps forward Raven hears a little girl crying.

'_I thought I was the only one in here.'_ Raven walked over to where the crying was and was in shock to see the little girl was her. Walking up to her younger self Raven put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wron-" Raven gasped as the little girl turned to face her. She had the eyes of Trigon and fangs of a vampire. Blood dripped from her mouth. There lying next to her was a bloody body that looked like her mother.

"Let's play a game." The little girl said.

"It's called 'Don't get caught.' If you're caught then I can kill you." The little girl giggled at the last part. As she moved the body of the mother stood up.

"I'll count to 10 and if my daughter finds you you lose." The mother had a devilish grin on her face. Fangs pointed out of her mouth.

"Starting now. 1…."

Raven looked at the child then the mother. This is a joke right? If it is then it's not a very good one.

"You better start hiding. Otherwise this isn't going to be long. And I wanna have fun before I kill you." The child had a small pout on her face.

"5…6…7…" The mother continues to count.

"Come on. Run!" The child voice was turning demonic.

"8…9…10! Look's like you lose." The mother and the child turned into a demon. They then started to run towards Raven. Dodging their attacks Raven used her powers and flung a barrel at them. Once they were down she then started to run towards them getting ready to do a round house kick. The mother was the first to get up and caught Raven in mid air.

"You should of run while you had the chance!" The mothers mouth started to get wide.

"Mommy save some for me!" chimed in the little girl.

"Of course honey." The mothers voice turned sweetly then back to demonic while looking at Raven.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" the last part was hissed out like a snake. Raven looked around and saw a sharp metal pipe lying on the ground. Focusing her energy the pipe moved a little then went full speed into the mothers stomach.

The mother howled in pain dropping Raven on the ground. She clawed at the pipe until finally she fell to the ground. Her body twisted on the ground until it went limp. The child cried out and ran towards her mother. Then she looked at Raven with fire in her eyes.

"YOU! YOU KILLED MOTHER! NOW YOU SHALL PAY!" Jumping up in the air she howled into the night. Raven didn't waste anytime and pulled the pipe out of the mother. Again using her powers the pipe went full speed again into the child's stomach. The child howled in pain and fell to the ground. Looking at Raven her voice went into a sweet high pitch voice.

"That was fun. We should play again." After that she fell to the ground dead. Raven gasped a little and looked at the two dead bodies. All of a sudden the wind picked up and their bodies turned to ash. Blowing in the wind like sand the mother and the little girl were gone.

But this was only the start. The night was still young. And you can be sure that there will be more creatures like them even more demonic then ever.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block for a long time. Also I couldn't find time to write this up since I share a computer with 3 other people. Hope you liked this chapter. Cheers. 


	6. Chapter 6

Well some good news and some bad news. Good news is We're finally getting cable back. (Does a dance), and I finally got my greedy little hands on 'Appleseed' sound track. Bad news…. Well haven't updated in awhile, gotta start keeping up with my school work, and my computer hates me for some reason or another. Well enough of me talking let's get on with the show!

Muse: (Is talking with Zarola) Yes will you see Darkness mind brain is well twisted…

Zarola: The more twisted they are the more flavor they have.

Muse: But you see-

Darkness mind: ON TOP OF SPIGETTE! ALL COVERED IN CHEESE! I LOST MY POOR MEATBALL….

Muse: Oy…Darkness mind doesn't own Teen Titans. GET BACK IN YOUR CELL!

* * *

Dare ya

**Chapter six**: Meeting in the maze

The child and the mother burned in Ravens mind. For the fact that the child looked like her sent chills down her spine. And the mother lying there letting that thing eat her was more then enough to send a normal person screaming while trying to find a way out. Unknowing to Raven she was being stalked by another monster. It watched her walk around a turn and into a maze. It grinned showing it's yellow fangs while salvia ran off it's mouth. As Raven entered the thing jumped from it's post and stealthy followed his prey into the night.

* * *

**Outside**

Cyborg and Beast Boy were worried about their friend. They didn't hear anything after she entered the park of doom. Beast Boy more so was feeling guilty about the whole thing. He still had a weird feeling that something bad was about to happen. He looked up at his cybernetic friend who looked like he was waiting for death to come by.

"Heh…Guess nothing bad is happening." Beast Boy joked trying to break the ice that is bounding him and his friend. Cyborg shrugged and looked that the door that was blocking him from his friend.

"Aw come on. This is Raven we're talking about. She didn't even yelp when we were watching 'Saw.' I sure as hell yelped!"

Cyborg looked at his friend with a small grin.

"Man you would yelp if we were 'Night of the living dead' original. Ya know the black and white version."

Beast Boy growled a little. Sure he was a chicken but he wasn't the biggest chicken in the world.

"Oh yeah! Well….you would of yelped if we were watching a 'Barney' movie!" he pointed at his friend and had a hint of victory in his voice. Again Cyborg shrugged.

"Nah. I would of just put a hole threw the T.V."

Both boys continued with their heated debate unaware that their friend was actually in more trouble then they could imagine.

* * *

**In the park**

The maze was filled with demonic sense. At times Raven would look behind her just to make sure that she wasn't being followed. A few times a bat would swoop down close enough that she could see its eyes. But for now nothing seems out of place. Turning again Raven growled when she found herself in another dead end.

'_Is this trying to scare me?'_ she thought wondering why nothing has happened after the child and the mother. Turning around she started to walk away from the dead end. But then a sense of evil filled her body.

"No my child the maze isn't here to scare you." The voice was charming yet eerie at the same time. Raven look for the source of the voice looking every which way she could. When finally the person jumped down from a tree that was behind her.

"I'm here to scare you." The man bowed and looked at Raven again. He grinned and his fangs showed. But he wasn't another vampire. No he was something else. For his hands hand fur on them, and his eyes looked like that of a snake. He's ears were pointed and his fingers were claws.

"The name is Timothy." He brought his hand out for a shake. Raven didn't return it shake. Timothy laughed and this brought chills down Ravens spine.

"I see. Well you have a right not to trust me. For you see I am a demon." He bowed again and looked at Raven.

"Though some people mistake me for a werewolf."

"I can see why." Raven replied. Timothy walked around Raven looking her over.

"Yes. Fine. Very fine indeed. The daughter of Trigon is one fine girl." He licked his lips and chuckled. Raven kept her eye on him. Waiting for his attack. He then returned to his normal post.

"Now tell me why is something to beautiful as you doing in a place like this." His tail came out and he started to use it as a sit. Raven was in awe with him. Here she is standing in front of a demon and he's acting like a gentlemen.

"Let me guess some idiot dared you to come here." He looked at Raven with a small grin on his face. One of his fangs poked out. If Raven didn't know better he sort of looked like Beast Boy. She didn't reply and this caught Timothy.

"I guess I'm right then." He hopped up from his sitting position and walked over to Raven. He put his hand on her face and smiled again. Touching her cheek and running his hand in her hair.

"Ah love I do adore you here. You are something special. But I am afraid that our time of being friends is at an end. For you see if I'm right about anything then that means I can kill you. But don't you worry my dear I will make it painless for you see you have a spot in my heart and I will always treasure that even in death."

He then kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. He kept hugging her even when his body started to take form of that of a demon. Raven tried to break free but his strength was keeping her at a stand still. Feeling every bone pop, every muscle movement she looked at what was once Timothy now a hellish demon bent on killing her. Finding the strength to push away she then got into a fighting stance.

"Please make this easy on me and just stand there like a good girl." His voice was now demonic and cold. Wings popped out of his back as he took flight. Blood fell to the ground since it has been awhile since he took form of a demon. Circling around he then swooped down aiming for her heart. Claws ready to find its mark. He gave out a howl ready to feel her blood on his hands.

At the last second Raven dodged his attack and rolled on to the ground. Timothy howled in anger and started to circle around Raven again. Gathering her energy Raven made a claw and waited for his attack. At least Timothy swooped down for the kill unknowing that Raven had a trick up her sleeves. Getting closer and closer to his target knowing that her blood will soon be his. And at the last second again Raven used her power and drove her claw into Timothy's heart and out his back. His spine flew off from the pressure of the attack. And finally Timothy gave off one last howl and fell to the ground.

Breathing heavily Raven walked over to the dead body. She kneeled down to get a closer look at his wound. Only a few seconds past when Raven decided to leave the maze. As she stood up a voice came into her head.

"Though I may be dead I still love you. I hope that we will see each other. Love Timothy."

* * *

(Does a small dance) So chapter six is done. Who here actually like Timothy though? (raise hand) Even though he is evil and all he still kicks ass. Well that's all for now. I have to go and beat up my muse for locking me in a padded cell while offering my brain. Cheers to everyone! 


	7. Chapter 7 Pt: one

(Slides in on stage miss aiming and falling off)

Muse: Smooth….

Darkness mind: SHUT UP! (Looks at crowd) Oh hi! Well I'm sure you thought I was dead. Well I'm not. Been busy with finals and what not. But I'm happy to say that finals are behind me and updating will be happing very soon. On another side note I got this kick ass game called "Fatal Frame" for the X-box and let me just say that it's sparked a few ideas for future stories. (Evil laugh)

* * *

Dare ya

**Chapter seven**: Fun house of horror. (Part: one)

'_This place gets creepier and creepier.'_ Thought Raven. After her encounter with Timothy in the maze it was high time to find where the hell the exit was. She wasn't scared or nothing. No she was getting annoyed with all these people popping up to her and acting like her friends. Then turning their back and trying to kill her.

Well the child was just plain freaky and the mother was a fucking nut job. But some how Timothy played in her mind like a broken record player. His warm smile his soft touch. Acting like someone she could trust. But sadly fate has a cruel hand and Timothy back stabbed her by trying to kill her. There she had to kill the once gentle hearted man that was also a hellish demon bent on her soul.

'_This place is fucked up.'_ Her thoughts raced again. Hoping that she doesn't run into anymore soul bent demons with death on their minds. As she walked a fun house that looked like it seen better days lit up and started playing theme park music.

"Come one come all kids! Enter the haunted house! See your fears come to life!" A recording played. In the background you could hear children laughing and asking their parents if they could go on the ride. At some moments you heard some children scream in terror then laugh as it was one of the funniest jokes they heard. Raven just stood there watching the house come to life. The music was still playing and laughter could be heard from inside the house to outside where she was standing.

Unknown to her a man with a long trench coat on walked next to her.

"I see you found the fun house miss." Stated the gentle man. Raven looked up and caught every detail this man had to offer.

He wore a small top hat that was in good condition. A long grey trench coat that looked hardly worn. A small cane was placed in his left hand. He wore light gray pants with black dress shoes. And his face showed wisdom in every direction. Raven just looked at the man for a few minutes to see if he was friend or foe. But it was hard to tell since she thought Timothy was a friend.

"Oh sorry miss were are my matters? My name is John" he then raised his hand ready for a shake. Raven only nodded and turned away from John. He took note and return his attention to the fun house. A few more screams were heard before he decided to break the silence.

"Mind if I ask what a girl like you is doing in a place like this?"

Raven turned to John with a small glare. She didn't want to talk to this guy in the first place and here he is yapping away. She felt as though it was her business and that no one should know about the stupid dare that Beast Boy forced her in. Nor should they know about the demons she encounter with. All she wanted to do was find the exit and then give Beast Boy a piece of her mind.

"Yeah I do mind you asking." Raven said coldly. John nodded and grunted a little. Another minute passed by. The wind picked up a bit blowing some leaves at their feet. John gave off another grunt and started walking away from Raven. She shrugged his sudden leave and decided to move forward. But as she took a step his voice rang in her head.

"Mind your way child. The path gets darker ahead. And keep clear of the fun house. Spooky stuff is known to happen there."

Just as the last part was said a cry of horror came from the fun house, followed by a sickening laugh.

"Come one come all Raven! You'll have loads of fun here! Fear and death is surely bound to happen!" A horsed voice replaced the old recording. Just then something forced Raven into the fun house. As she was pushed in the door slammed shut and a lock was heard.

'_Great. Getting locked in a fun house is a dream come true.' _Raven sarcastically thought. As she walk her foot steps made an echo. Looking around the house has seen better days. Dust filled the air, as cobwebs latched onto the wall. Old pictures of "The wolf man", "Dracula", and any other famous horror movie character were hanging on the wall. As usual the lights were dim to none and the floor seems as though it's ready to break at any second.

Walking into the next room Raven was greeted with eerie music. Shaking it off she knew it was a recording of an organ player. Looking around the room looked better then the first room. Some lit candles, a few pictures of either kings or queens. And a knights suit of armor was near the door way. The room seemed warming in its own way. Gliding her hand on the suit of armor the warm feeling died off within matters of seconds.

A wave of coldness and death filled her body. She was not alone. Eyes darting she looked for the attacker planning on how she was going to kill them.

"Welcome to my home sweet Raven. You may have defeated those other demons within matters of seconds but your luck ends here with me." The voice gave off a cold laugh.

"I know what we can do to pass the time, before I kill you. Let's play a game called 'catch me if you can.' The rules are simple. Find me in the time limit I give you and you'll walk away unharmed. But if you can't find me you're trapped here until one of us dies.

Oh and by the way the rooms have traps in them that prove quite deadly if you fall for them. Ready?"

Raven looked around to find the source of the voice. But she couldn't find anything that would show her it was a hoax.

"Go! You have 12 minutes. Don't waste your time sweetie."

* * *

Cliff hanger! Muahahaha-(Gets jumped by Muse)

Muse: YOU IDIOT! Now I have to work twice as hard to give you stupid ideas!

Darkness mind: Well I wanted to do a cliff hanger so nay! Anyways you know the drill. If you liked this chapter then leave a review. If you didn't then either flame me or just click the back button. Anyways cheers.


End file.
